


Around the Dinner Table

by phoenixloverful



Series: The Mess We Made [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixloverful/pseuds/phoenixloverful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's parents invite Misha over to get to know home. Jared's nervous about their reaction to his boyfriend, but ultimately gets over it. Jared's seventeen, Misha's nineteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around the Dinner Table

**Author's Note:**

> Never happened. Not in anyway affiliated with the actual people.

Jared was, once again, sweating bullets. He glanced anxiously around the table to his parents, to his little sister, then to his boyfriend, who was calming shoveling green beans into his mouth. How Misha could be so calm was beyond him. Any moment now Sherri or Gerald could change their mind about their acceptance, throw the both of them out, or decide they didn't want Jared dating an older boy in college. 

The sheer number of things that could go wrong made Jared's dinner roll in his stomach. He pushed his steak around his plate. 

"Jared, aren't you going to eat your meat?" Megan asked. Misha choked on his food as Jared glanced, horrified, at his Dad. Gerald Padalecki was glaring at his daughter. 

"Megan Padalecki! What are you thinking?" Sherri scolded. "I think you should go to your room since you can't seem to handle polite conversation."

Megan looked smug as she gathered her plate and walked it to the kitchen. As she passed through the dining room to the stairs, she flicked Jared in the ear. Jared groaned and reminded himself to freeze all her underwear overnight. 

As soon as Megan cleared the room, Sherri shifted into a more professional mood. 

"So, Misha," She started. "How's school?"

Misha smiled warmly at the older woman. "School's fantastic. Semester exams were a bi-excuse me-challenge. They really took a lot outta me, but now I got three weeks to regain some energy, I guess."

"Are you staying in town?" Jared could tell his mother was going to start with the harsher questions soon, so he slipped his hand under the table to rest on Misha's thigh, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed by Gerald. 

"Misha's staying with his mom on the other side of town for a week, then he's going to his dad's house in Austin." Jared answered. He smiled at Misha slyly.

Finally, Gerald was done waiting. "Alrighty, boys, I'm about done beatin' around the bush. Misha, I need to know that you're gonna treat my son with the respect and patience he deserves. I'm a bit on the fence about letting my son date someone in college. I know how college boys are. I was one, once upon a time. So, Misha, should I trust you with my son?"

Jared's face was bright red as he attempted to stare a hole through the table. He vaguely heard Misha telling his father just how careful he planned to be with Jared. 

"Okay, well, you got your answer, dad. Me and Misha are gonna go watch tv in my room."

"Keep your door open, son."

Jared sprang up from the table and grabbed Misha's arm. He half-dragged the other boy to his room, only breathing when he threw himself face down on the bed. 

"This was such a bad idea," he groaned into the comforter. Misha sat down beside him and ran his hands up and down his back.

"Hey, it was fine. For a family of bible-thumpers, that was pretty low key." Misha chuckled under his breath before finding the remote and flipping the tv on. 

"My father made a point to defend my honor. It's like he thinks I've transformed into a girl. And Megan, God, I am so sorry about her! I can't believe she said the thing about the meat," Jared groaned again. 

Misha outright laughed at that. "I was seriously not expecting that. I thought I was going to choke to death at your family table."

"I'm glad you didn't. If you are going to die by choking, I'd prefer it were on my dick," Jared leered lustily at his boyfriend. Misha blushed deeply, turning beat red in a span of a minute. Jared loved the idea that he was the only one who could get that kind of reaction from Misha. 

Misha slapped his chest half-heartedly, looking down at the comforter and crossing his legs in front of him.

"I'm sorry," Jared murmured huskily, "did I get ya all hot and bothered? Were you thinking about taking my cock down? Sucking my dick until I come down your throat?"

"Jared, stop," Misha hissed, pressing his palm into his groin. He groaned quietly, pushing his hips into his hand. Jared sprung up, crossed the room to the door, and glanced outside before shutting it soundlessly. He spun around to face Misha, looking utterly predatory. Misha groaned again, rolling on to his stomach and burying his face in the pillows. He could the heat from Jared's body as he slid closer to the older boy. Misha arched into Jared's hands that were currently gliding up his back, bunching his shirt up under his armpits.

"Jared, there's not a chance in hell we're fucking with your parent's ten feet down the hall."

"Who said anything about fucking?"

Lips skimmed over the sensitive skin on the back of Misha's neck, igniting flames across the heated flesh. Misha squeezed his eyes shut, tried not to moan as Jared's huge hands kneaded the knots of tension in his back. 

"Jared, please, this isn't fair. Don't be a fucking tease." 

Jared's hands wormed their way under Misha's body and flipped him over. Misha grunted in indignation before settling comfortably in his new position. Jared continued his ministrations, rubbing circles into Misha's thighs and calves, before pawing at his waistband. Misha mewled and lifted his hips to assist Jared in taking off his pants. 

Jared folded in half to mouth insistently at the half-hard outline of Misha's cock in his boxer briefs. Misha's face grew red as he glanced at the door every few seconds. 

"Misha," Jared chastised, "calm down. They aren't going to check on us." He used his teeth to pull the fabric under the swell of Misha's balls, licked at the slit, used his tongue to spread the pre-cum down the shaft before pulling back and swallowing down the whole thing. Misha wasn't very long, but he was thicker than Jared. 

"J-J-Jared, I thought I was going to suck you." Misha's voice trembled as he squirmed under Jared's hands and mouth.

"This is better, don't you think?" Jared grinned predatorily up at him. Misha threw his head back onto the pillow and groaned, his hips pushing involuntarily into Jared's mouth as he opened wide again and took Misha to the base. Misha let out a choked off sound when Jared kept him at the back of his throat and swallowed around him. White hot heat tingled in the small of Misha's back as his hand moved to grip the soft strands at the back of Jared's head. 

Jared felt Misha tense all around him as he sucked him down. He could tell his boyfriend was close, so he moved his free hand under Misha's ass, let his finger trace the rim of his hole as his other hand snuck under Misha's shirt to pinch his nipple. Misha keeled before he arched off the bed and came without warning, spilling hot and thick down Jared's throat. 

Jared swallowed down everything Misha gave, then cleaning him with little kitten licks around the base. Misha used the hand still in Jared's hair to pull him up to kiss him. Misha's chest heaved as he tried in vain to control his breathing. Jared pulled away with a chuckle to pull Misha's shorts and pants back up before strolling to the door and cracking it again. 

He came and laid back down with Misha, grinning widely as he flicked on his tv and situated himself onto Misha's chest. 

"I hate you," Misha whispered affectionately. Jared just hummed in reply.

::

After Misha stuttered a goodbye out to Jared's parents and thanked them for dinner, Jared followed his dad into his office and closed the door behind them.

"Jared, is there something you need to say, son?" Gerald asked, his brow creasing in confusion. Jared's stance was awkwardly confrontational as he stood tall, but twiddled his thumbs and looked at the ground.

"Uh, yeah, Dad, actually there is. I really appreciate your efforts of accepting me and Misha, I really do. But, I'm not a girl, and I need you to keep treating me like your son. The whole 'protecting my virtue' at the table thing, it was nice, but it sounded like something you'd say to Meg's boyfriend or something. I'm still a man, still your son. Just because I'm gay doesn't negate that. I still love to play football and basketball, I still stink half the day. The only thing different is that I'll look at boys instead of chicks."

Gerald looked shocked, but not unhappy. "I'm sorry, Jared. I didn't even realize I was treating you differently, but looking back on it, I guess I kind of did. I can't really guarantee anything except my attempts to treat you the same. I know you're still my son. I've just never seen guidelines on what to do when your son comes out to you. I'm still learning."

"How 'bout this? We don't change anything except I bring home boys while Jeff brings home the girls." 

"Sounds good to me." 

Jared crossed the room to hug his father, smiling all the while.


End file.
